Terry Duckworth
Terry Duckworth was raised by his good natured parents Jack and Vera however unlike his parents Terry was a mostly self interested individual though he did become friends with Kevin Webster and Curly Watts the latter of he went into business with later when Terry needed Money he broke into Alf Robbert,s corner shop but guilt and liquor Caused him to confess remorsefully to the crime reflecting badly on his and Curly,s business . Terry got Andrea Clayton Pregnant but her parents had her cut Terry out of her life breaking his heart as he desperately wanted the child Terry ended up fleeing the street with a wife of an old army mate but returned with his pregnant girlfriend Lisa Horton unfortunately Terry,s temper ended in him going to Prison for GBH Terry then used his wedding to Lisa as an opportunity to escape causing her to dump him she later gave birth to their son Tommy when Lisa was hit by a car Terry went to see her but did not get a chance to say goodbye before she died Terry then sold Tommy to his in laws, the Hortons Causing Jack to give his son a well deserved Smack Terry then left the street shamed but returned with Tommy when the Horton,s failed to keep up with their payments he then played the model son to Jack and Vera hoping to sponge money off his parents but they had little money so Terry sold Tommy to the Hortons again causing Vera to write Terry out of her will and Jack to refuse to even acknowledge his son,s exsistance Terry again tried to cheat Jack and Vera by stealing the takings they earned from their work at the rovers Jack gave Terry an envelope which was ostensibly full of Money and he tried to Do a runner with it only to learn there was nothing in it Jack then revealed it was a ploy to expose his son,selfishness causing him to leave the area when Terry turned back up he sold Vera what he claimed to be a posh Car but was actually a deathtrap causing the death of Judy Mallet Vera finally stood up to Terry telling him how evil he was and kicked him out of the house When Terry,s son Paul Clayton needed a kidney transplant Terry agreed to be the doner but only if Jack gave him money Terry Chickened out at the last minute leaving Vera to donate her kidney instead however in a rare moment of concern for his Mother Terry turned up at the hospital to check if she was okay which went unnoticed by his parents. When Terry slept with a cop,s wife the police officer framed him for murder Jack however helped him prove his innocence and Terry made peace with his parents when he returned for Vera,s funeral He attempted to talk Jack out of selling the house to his surrogate son Tyrone Dobbs who Terry had always been jealous of but Jack disregarded his son,s advice after Jack,s death Terry was contacted by Tyrone but did not attend his father, s funeral as he couldn,t be bothered making the long trip Tyrone while disgusted knew Jack wouldn,t have really wanted Terry there anyway. Terry returned to the street in order to open a lap dancing club much to the disgust of residents Terry thumped Tommy not even recognizing him as his son until Tyrone Pointed it out Terry however made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Tommy he got talking with Jason Grimshaw and Gary Windass and learned Tommy had inherited a large sum of money from his granddad Jeff causing Terry to then feign interest in getting to know his son managing to win Tommy,,s trust Terry also decided to keep Tommy close by employing him Tyrone,s policewoman girlfriend Kirsty Soames exposed Terry had bribed councillor Charles Peake to get the strip club open and Peake was arrested leaving Terry distraught. it transpired Terry was in debt to loan shark Rick Neelan Terry then attempted to have Tommy burn the club down so Terry could claim the insurance money but his girlfriend Tina McInTyre talked Tommy out of it Terry arrived angry Tina had interfered and planned to set the fire himself but Tina threatened to call the police Terry attempted to stop her causing her to fall and be hospitalised Terry told Tommy Rick had attacked Tina and got his son to get money from Tyrone which was given to him by Jack to pay Rick off Tommy learned the truth about Tina,s attack and confronted his father with a choice to stay to show he wanted a relationship with him or to leave with the money Terry choose the money after telling Tommy he was glad he hadn,t turned out like him Terry left Tommy to deal with Rick on his own. Category:In love Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Coronation street villains Category:Insecure Category:Inmates Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful Category:On and off Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulators Category:Related to Hero Category:Scam Artists Category:TV Show Villains